Supernatural
by ArgentumAurora
Summary: Kise wants to watch a show called Supernatural with Aomine, but neither of them expect what comes next... *ONE SHOT*


**Title:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Aomine x Kise

 **Time Limit:** 20 minutes

 **Prompt:** Watching Supernatural, Person A is terrified, but Person B thinks it's silly how not scary it is. (Prompt from promptsforyaotp of Tumblr)

Aomine arrived outside the door of Kise's apartment just after 7pm. The blonde opened the door with his usual cheerful smile and a bubbly greeting. As he ushered Aomine into the apartment, the blonde leaned in to leave a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

"So what was so urgent that you had to call me over at this hour? Of course I'm happy to see you, but you better not have called me over to show off the next episode of America's Next Top Model," Aomine warned, plopping down on Kise's comfortable brown couch.

"Why would I watch that?" Kise protested, scrunching up his nose. Aomine shot him a pointed look. The blonde caught on, blushing and grinning sheepishly. It had only been two weeks ago that he'd called Aomine over after 9pm to show him America's Next Top Model. The bluenette had stated that Kise should just borrow one of his magazines next time.

"You're so mean, Aominecchi! It's not like that this time!" Kise whined. The small forward snatched the TV remote up off his kitchen counter and turned on the television. He sat down next to Aomine, and snuggled up against the power forward's arm.

Aomine, looking around the room, saw that Kise was really prepared for this. There was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, along with two sodas, and a few blankets folded nearby. Whatever it was that Kise wanted to show him, the blonde was clearly expecting it to warrant binge-watching.

Kise scrolled through Netflix until he reached the show he'd picked out. "Supernatural?" Aomine read aloud. His blue eyes skimmed across the description. He didn't watch much television outside of basketball games, so he wasn't really sure what to think of this show. At least fighting demons and stuff promised some kind of action.

Kise made a sound of agreement, and the first episode began playing. Aomine reached forward to pick up the bowl of popcorn, and they settled down with the popcorn bowl between them and a blanket across their shoulders.

The first time Kise suddenly clutched at Aomine was when the Winchesters' mother died. The blonde gave a little yelp and buried his face in Aomine's arm, his hands fisted in the blanket. Aomine looked at his boyfriend in surprise.

"You good, Kise?" Aomine asked uncertainly, not sure what to make of this situation. Kise usually only did things like that when he was embarrassed, and the bluenette could think of no reason for him to be embarrassed right now.

"Mhmm," Kise replied, not lifting his head from its hiding place in the crook of Aomine's arm. Aomine did his best to shrug it off, and a few seconds later, Kise lifted his head, and the pair continued watching as if nothing had happened.

But when it happened again a short while later, Aomine couldn't let it just slip by. The second death so far sent Kise burrowing into Aomine's arm again with another quiet whimper. Kise's hands squeezed the fabric of Aomine's shirt.

"Kise," Aomine said slowly, coming to a realization, "Are you scared?"

A long moment passed in silence. Aomine paused the show, waiting for Kise to respond.

"Baka, Aominecchi! Why would I be scared of this?" Kise asked defensively. His face was still buried in Aomine's arm, so the bluenette tilted the blonde's chin up so that their blue and yellow gazes met.

"Kise, if you're scared, we can stop," Aomine said. The power forward leaned down and kissed Kise, biting his lip gently and teasing the blonde's lips with his tongue. "There are other forms of entertainment I like just as well."

The small forward's face warmed up considerably. Already, his lips missed the taste of Aomine. He was tempted to give in (who wouldn't be? Sometimes Kise couldn't believe his own luck, having a boyfriend like Aomine) but he'd set his resolve to watch this show tonight. Just because it was positively terrifying was no reason to stop.

"I want to keep watching," Kise decided, "But I wouldn't mind if you kept doing that."

Aomine chuckled at this. "Good. You didn't have a choice in that one."

They continued to watch. Kise burrowed into Aomine more frequently now, although the bluenette had no complaints about this. Looking down at his boyfriend, Aomine thought, _He doesn't give up once he's got his mind set on something. But if he's this cute every time we watch this, I could fit a lot more Supernatural into my schedule._


End file.
